


I Accidentally Touched Your Hand And Freaked Out But That Does Not Mean That I Like You!

by Cat_Uni_creating



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute Leviathan, Detective Event, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kinda Crack, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey me!) is a Mess, Nervousness, Tsundere, drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Uni_creating/pseuds/Cat_Uni_creating
Summary: Touching that normie’s hand might have been way too much for this otaku heart of mine!!Devildoom popular short light novel now makes its debut to the human world of fanfiction; let’s give a round of applause to IATYHAFOBTDNMTILY!
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 84





	I Accidentally Touched Your Hand And Freaked Out But That Does Not Mean That I Like You!

This was plain stupid.

I would rather play games in my room or read a new manga series or do literally anything else than being here, helping this normie by order of Lord Diavolo.

Thought it didn’t really bother me listening to her talking in that sweet and firm voice of hers... T-That, wasn’t what I mean, it’s not like I like her voice or anything, of course not—

“Levi!”

Startled, I turned around and calmed my now racing heart.

“...Yeah?”

“I said we should look inside the trash can”

I remembered that _that_ was what we were doing in the first place; searching for the key Lord Diavolo had lost. I couldn’t hide the disgust that showed in my face the minute she said it, thought.

“Eww... You mean we have to fish through the trash?”

She nodded and as she determinately proceeded to do exactly that, I stopped her.

“Wait there’s no need to do that yourself”

I absolutely couldn’t allow her to do this kind of task and watch her pretty hands get dirty. A doubting expression showed on her face as I looked her in the eye, to try to show how serious I was.

“It’s okay, I’ll do it” I said.

And to my remorse, I did.

It was still better than letting her do it and soon enough, I found a key.

“Here, I’ll hand it over...”

_uuuuuuuhhhh_

Only for a few seconds, I could feel the softness and warm of her hand as she kind of caressed my own to take the key.

_uuuOOOOOOOOOOHHH_

The instant I process it I could feel the blushing explosion that took place in my face as my heart took the reins of itself, nervousness spreading all around as the ever so tiny touch of her tingled in my hand, a touch that I wouldn’t have minded if it stayed there a little more.

As I was internally freaking out on the first contact _ever_ I had with her, I stole a glance to her side.

Right now she was making a serious expression as she examined the key, as if that touch hadn’t even happened... Was she ignoring me to make me like her more? Because if she was, it was perfectly working.

_w-wAIT THAT’S NOT— UGGH!_

This stupid normie! Using this kind of weird strategies to make my heart race like this! Having the nerve to look that cool and beautiful, I accidentally touched your hand and freaked out but that does not mean that I like you!

 _Even though I do_ , whispered the honest part of my mind.

Belphie’s voice barely registered in my spinning head.

“... Levi, quit freaking out. You just touched her hand, okay? That’s all!”

That’s all?! _THAT’S ALL?!_ WE ARE LUCKY I’M INMORTAL; I COULD HAVE DIED IN THAT MOMENT BELPHEGOR!

…Is what I wanted to say, but instead I just glared at him.

Asmo entered to the classroom a few seconds later and I got lost on the way her lips moved as the heat in my cheeks didn’t seem to go away any time soon.

If she knew how even the most little things made my heart explode, she’ll surely think I’m pathetic. But even then, if it is her… I think deep inside, I’ll be willing to show her this pathetic side of mine.

I stared at my hand a few more seconds before clenching it and following them to wherever they were going now, as her warm sensation vanished from my skin and I wished it could also vanish from my mind.

Thank you very much for very much for reading until the end!

Special thanks to my editor _ButlerBarb_ , this wouldn’t have been possible if they didn’t give me the idea to make this event, I mean, this fanfiction!

I’ll be waiting for you in my next ~~drunk~~ writing. _—LD._


End file.
